


Sons

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kid Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sons

Edith had two sons.  
Elder one was Barney and younger one was Clint.  
She loved her boys very much.  
So did her husband.  
But 3 years after Clint's birth everything changed.  
Harold began drinking.  
Had loss in business.  
Started abusing them.  
Then one day they locked their sons and went out.  
Harold was drunk.  
And he crashed the cars.  
As her life left her she thought how her baby boys would cope.  
One part of her was glad.  
They were free of a abusive father.  
And her, an incompetent mother who couldn't protect them.


End file.
